Stiftung
Eine Stiftung ist eine Einrichtung, die mit Hilfe eines Vermögens einen vom Stifter festgelegten Zweck verfolgt. Dabei wird in der Regel das Vermögen auf Dauer erhalten, und es werden nur die Erträge für den Zweck verwendet. Stiftungen können in verschiedenen rechtlichen Formen und zu jedem legalen Zweck errichtet werden. Die meisten Stiftungen werden in privatrechtlicher Form errichtet und dienen gemeinnützigen Zwecken. Eine Stiftung hat in der Regel eine Satzung, die unter anderem die Zwecke und die Art ihrer Verwirklichung festschreibt. Nach außen wird die Stiftung von einem Vorstand vertreten (der auch anders bezeichnet sein kann), es können satzungsgemäß aber auch zusätzliche Organe und Gremien eingerichtet werden. Im Unterschied zu einem Verein hat eine rechtsfähige Stiftung - in Deutschland die häufigste Rechtsform - keine Mitglieder und unterliegt der staatlichen Stiftungsaufsicht. Der juristische Akt der Errichtung einer Stiftung wird ebenfalls als Stiftung bezeichnet, ebenso – allgemeiner – auch die Hergabe von Vermögenswerten, insbesondere für gemeinnützige, mildtätige oder kirchliche Zwecke. Geschichtliche Entwicklung thumb|upright=1.5|Kirche des [[Kloster Neuzelle|Klosters Neuzelle (Niederlausitz), gestiftet am 12. Oktober 1268 von Markgraf Heinrich dem Erlauchten]] Stiftungen haben eine lange Tradition. Im Mittelalter entsprangen sie als Stift den frommen Gedanken des Stifters, der auch die Sicherung des eigenen Seelenheils im Blick hatte, aber auch als Gründungsstadt oder Siedlung, die dem Stifter als Lehnsherr auf gute Rendite hoffen ließ. Historisch betrachtet gehören die deutschen Stiftungen zu den großen Kontinuitäten in einem von Diskontinuitäten geprägten Land. Die Stiftung Bürgerspital zum Heiligen Geist in Würzburg, gegründet 1316, ist nur eines von rund 250 Beispielen von Stiftungen, die älter als 500 Jahre sind und heute noch bestehen. Dagegen stammt die Sozialstiftung Fuggerei in Augsburg, die häufig als älteste deutsche Stiftung angesehen wird, erst aus dem Jahr 1516 und ist somit neun Jahre jünger als die Sozialstiftung von Valentin Ostertag. thumb|[[August Hermann Francke gründete unter anderem Waisenhäuser mit Spendengeldern.]] Die Verankerung der Stiftung in der Zeitachse macht sie offenkundig gerade dann attraktiv, wenn Ordnungen zusammenbrechen oder sich verändern. Dies hat auch etwas damit zu tun, dass das Stiften oft als Instrument der gesellschaftlichen Integration gesehen wurde. Dies gilt beispielsweise für die Zeit nach dem 30-jährigen Krieg (das prominenteste Beispiel sind die 1698 gegründeten Franckeschen Stiftungen in Halle (Saale)), für die Zeit nach dem Ende des Alten Reichs (z. B. Stiftung Städelsches Kunstinstitut, 1815) oder für die Gründerzeit (Carl-Zeiss-Stiftung, 1889). Nach dem Ersten und nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurden in Westdeutschland ab den 1950er Jahren, in Ostdeutschland ab den 1990er Jahren wieder in größerer Zahl Stiftungen neu gegründet. Änderungen des Gemeinnützigkeitsrechts und des Stiftungszivilrechts (ab 2000) und die damit verbundene breitere öffentliche Diskussion über Sinn und Wert von Stiftungen haben in Verbindung mit dem starken Anwachsen von Vermögenswerten in privater Hand und dem Wiedererstarken der Idee des Bürgerengagements dafür gesorgt, dass heute in einem Jahr etwa so viele Stiftungen gegründet werden wie vor 20 Jahren in einem Jahrzehnt. Neben privaten Stifterpersönlichkeiten treten vermehrt auch Unternehmen, Vereine, Verbände und Gebietskörperschaften als Stifter auf. Deutschland Rechtliche Grundlagen Stiftungen können sowohl als juristische Personen (rechtsfähige Stiftung des bürgerlichen oder öffentlichen Rechts), als auch in Trägerschaft eines Treuhänders (nichtrechtsfähige, unselbstständige, treuhänderische oder fiduziarische Stiftung) errichtet werden. Stiftungsähnliche juristische Personen können außerdem in der Rechtsform der Stiftungs-GmbH, der Stiftungs-AG oder des Stiftungs-Vereins errichtet werden. Im Unterschied zu einer Körperschaft, die durch ihre mitgliedschaftliche Struktur geprägt ist, und zu einer Anstalt, die Benutzer hat, sind rechtsfähige Stiftungen durch ihr Vermögen charakterisiert und beziehen sich ggf. auf Begünstigte, so genannte Destinatäre. Steuerrechtlich gelten die meisten Stiftungen als Steuersubjekt und unterliegen damit unter anderem der Körperschaftsteuer, wenn sie nicht als gemeinnützige Stiftungen davon befreit sind. Stiftungen können zu jedem legalen Zweck errichtet werden, der das Gemeinwohl (strikt zu unterscheiden von der steuerlichen Gemeinnützigkeit) nicht gefährdet ( Abs. 2 BGB). Das Stiftungsrecht des Bundes und der Länder, besonders aber auch das Steuerrecht machen den Stiftern und Stiftungen eine Reihe von Vorschriften, darunter einige, die für Interpretationen und Ermessenspielräume der damit befassten Behörden offen sind. Dennoch hat sich der Charakter des Stiftens als ein Akt eigener Rechtsetzung seit dem frühen Mittelalter erhalten. Es gibt für diesen Zweck keine obligatorischen Muster- oder Standardsatzungen. Der Gestaltungswille jedes Stifters ist gefordert, um die Vorteile dieses Instruments gemeinnützigen Handelns auszuschöpfen. Gründliche konzeptionelle Vorarbeiten und eine engagierte Geschäftsführung sind unabdingbar. Rechtsfähige Stiftung Eine rechtsfähige Stiftung des bürgerlichen Rechts wird errichtet durch das * Stiftungsgeschäft, also eine einseitige Willenserklärung des Stifters, die unter Lebenden oder von Todes wegen (in einem Testament oder Erbvertrag) erfolgen kann, sowie die * staatliche Anerkennung durch die Stiftungsbehörde des Landes, in dem die Stiftung ihren Sitz hat ( BGB). Die rechtsfähige Stiftung des bürgerlichen Rechts ist in den §§ 80 ff. BGB geregelt; ergänzende Rechtsvorschriften finden sich in den Stiftungsgesetzen der Länder. Durch das Stiftungsgeschäft muss die Stiftung eine Satzung erhalten, die mindestens Folgendes enthalten muss: * den Namen der Stiftung * den Sitz der Stiftung * den Zweck der Stiftung * das Vermögen der Stiftung * die Bildung des Vorstands der Stiftung (§ 81 Abs. 1 BGB). Wird die Stiftung – wie meist – zu gemeinnützigen, mildtätigen oder kirchlichen Zwecken errichtet, muss die Satzung weitere Angaben enthalten, etwa zur Art der Zweckverwirklichung und zur Vermögensbindung für steuerbegünstigte Zwecke. Die Satzung kann darüber hinaus weitere Regelungen enthalten, zum Beispiel zur Bildung weiterer Organe, wie beispielsweise eines Stiftungsrates, Aufsichtsrates, Verwaltungsrates oder eines Kuratoriums, oder auch zur Art der Vermögensverwaltung. Bis zur Anerkennung der rechtsfähigen Stiftung durch die entsprechende Behörde kann der Stifter das Stiftungsgeschäft widerrufen. Verstirbt der Stifter, nachdem er die Anerkennung beantragt hat, haben die Erben kein Widerrufsrecht. Ist die Stiftung anerkannt, erlischt das Widerrufsrecht des Stifters. Mit der Anerkennung erwirbt die Stiftung gegenüber dem Stifter einen Anspruch auf Übertragung des im Stiftungsgeschäft zugesagten Ausstattungsvermögens. Von dem Errichtungsakt ist die Übertragung des Vermögens auf die Stiftung zu trennen ( BGB). Bei der Errichtung einer rechtsfähigen Stiftung zu Lebzeiten gehen mit der Anerkennung nur solche Rechte unmittelbar auf die Stiftung über, bei denen eine Willenserklärung zur Übertragung genügt (beispielsweise die Abtretung einer Forderung). Andere Vermögensgegenstände werden nach den jeweiligen Vorschriften übertragen, Grundstücke beispielsweise durch Auflassung und Eintragung im Grundbuch, GmbH-Anteile durch notarielle Abtretung. Bei der Errichtung einer rechtsfähigen Stiftung von Todes wegen werden die Nachlassgegenstände, die der Stiftung zugedacht sind, nach den Vorschriften des Erbrechts übertragen. Dabei gilt nach BGB die Stiftung als schon vor dem Tod des Stifters entstanden und kann ihn deshalb beerben. Mindestkapitalausstattungen sind in den Stiftungsgesetzen der Länder nicht vorgeschrieben. Das BGB selbst schreibt lediglich vor, dass „die dauernde und nachhaltige Erfüllung des Stiftungszwecks gesichert“ erscheinen muss (§ 80 Abs. 2 BGB). In der Verwaltungspraxis fordern die meisten Stiftungsbehörden ein Ausstattungskapital von mindestens 25.000 Euro, in einigen Bundesländern auch mehr. Die rechtsfähige Stiftung kann sich an weiteren Rechtsformen beteiligen, beispielsweise der Stiftung & Co. KG oder der Stiftung GmbH & Co. KG. Nicht rechtsfähige Stiftung Eine nicht rechtsfähige Stiftung, die auch als unselbstständige, treuhänderische, fiduziarische Stiftung oder (wenn von einer Stiftung als Treuhänderin verwaltet) als Unterstiftung bezeichnet wird, wird durch einen Vertrag zwischen dem Stifter und dem Treuhänder (Träger) errichtet. Der Stifter überträgt das Stiftungsvermögen an den Treuhänder, der es getrennt von eigenem Vermögen verwaltet. Der Stiftungszweck und die übrigen grundlegenden Festlegungen werden in einer Satzung niedergelegt, die Bestandteil des Vertrages mit dem Treuhänder ist. Häufig erhält die Stiftung ein eigenes Gremium, das über die Verwendung der Stiftungsmittel entscheidet. Nach außen handelt der Treuhänder für die Stiftung, die keine eigene Rechtspersönlichkeit hat. Die nicht rechtsfähige Stiftung ist nicht ausdrücklich im Bürgerlichen Gesetzbuch geregelt. Für sie gilt das allgemeine Zivilrecht, also vor allem das Recht der Schenkung (für die Vermögensübertragung) und des Auftrags (für das Treuhandverhältnis), vorrangig aber die besonderen Vereinbarungen im Vertrag zwischen dem Stifter und dem Treuhänder. Die nicht rechtsfähige Stiftung untersteht keiner behördlichen Stiftungsaufsicht. Gleichwohl kann bei der zuständigen Finanzbehörde die Anerkennung der Gemeinnützigkeit beantragt werden. Unter Umständen kann der Stiftungszweck entsprechend den Regelungen in der Satzung sehr einfach geändert beziehungsweise die Stiftung sogar aufgelöst werden, ohne dass es der Zustimmung eines Kontrollorgans oder einer Behörde bedarf. Organisation und Finanzen Damit ein Gebilde wie die Stiftung langfristig bestehen kann, muss sie kompetent nach Außen vertreten, geführt und verwaltet werden. Wie dies geschieht, hängt von der Größe, der Art der Zweckverwirklichung, der Zusammensetzung des Vermögens und anderen Faktoren ab. Schon von jeher konnten Stifter sich daher entscheiden, ob sie nur für diesen Zweck eine eigene Organisation errichten oder ihre Stiftung einer schon bestehenden anvertrauen wollten. Aus der ersteren Option hat sich die eigentümerlose rechtsfähige Stiftung entwickelt, die letztere bildet die nicht rechtsfähige oder treuhänderische Stiftung. Die Rechtsform, in der eine Stiftung errichtet wird, hat für die formale Führungsstruktur und die Verantwortung der Zuständigen Konsequenzen, weniger für die praktische Administration und Tätigkeit. Nach wie vor sind Stiftungsräte und -vorstände überwiegend ehrenamtlich für die Stiftung tätig. Nur eine Minderheit der Stiftungen hat hauptamtliches Personal. Gelegentlich wird die Verwaltung auch ganz oder teilweise externen Dienstleistern anvertraut. Da es kein „Stiftungsregister“ in der Art eines Vereins- oder Handelsregisters gibt, kann im Rechtsverkehr nur mittels einer Vertretungsbescheinigung nachgewiesen werden, wer die Stiftung nach außen vertritt. Gründung Zur Gründung (technisch: Errichtung) einer rechtsfähigen Stiftung bekunden der oder die Stifter in einem Stiftungsgeschäft förmlich den Willen, zur Verwirklichung eines bestimmten Zwecks auf Dauer eine rechtsfähige Stiftung zu errichten und diese mit den hierzu benötigten Mitteln, d. h. einem Vermögen, und einer zweckentsprechenden Organisation, d. h. mindestens einem Vorstand, auszustatten. Das Stiftungsgeschäft bedarf der - einfachen - Schriftform, § 126 BGB. Diese genügt jedoch nicht, wenn das Stiftungsgeschäft die Übertragung von Grundbesitz auf die Stiftung vorsieht. In diesem Fall ist eine notarielle Beurkundung erforderlich. Die Stiftung entsteht mit der Anerkennung (früher: Genehmigung) durch die Stiftungsbehörde. Der Stifter bzw. die Stifter legen im Stiftungsgeschäft, dessen wesentlicher Bestandteil die Stiftungssatzung ist, fest, zu welchem Zweck die Stiftung errichtet werden soll. Nach der Errichtung ist die Stiftung von ihrem Stifter unabhängig und seinem Einfluss entzogen. Der Stifter kann sich allerdings auch in der Satzung Allein- und Mitentscheidungsrechte oder ein Veto gegen Entscheidungen der Stiftungsorgane vorbehalten. In der Praxis bestellt sich der Stifter – was zulässig ist – zudem regelmäßig als Mitglied eines Stiftungsorgans oder sogar als Alleinvorstand. Wesentlich für die Stiftung ist, dass der Stifterwille auf alle Zeiten bzw. bis zum Erlöschen der Stiftung für die Stiftungsorgane verbindlich bleibt, und zwar in der Form, in der er in der Satzung Ausdruck gefunden hat. Das kann dazu führen, dass der Stifter selbst an seine ursprünglichen Festlegungen in der Satzung gebunden ist, obwohl er inzwischen zum Beispiel andere Zwecke wichtiger oder eine andere Art der Zweckverfolgung sachgemäßer finden mag. Die Stiftung ist im deutschen Recht das einzige Rechtsinstitut, mit dem eine natürliche Person es erreichen kann, ihren Willen auch noch Jahrhunderte nach ihrem Ableben für nachfolgende Generationen verbindlich zu machen. Die Einflussmöglichkeit einer verstorbenen Person endet normalerweise 30 Jahre nach dem Tode, denn das zweite bedeutsame Rechtsinstitut, um den eigenen Willen über den Tod hinaus durchzusetzen, die Dauertestamentsvollstreckung, ist nach § 2210 BGB in der Regel auf 30 Jahre beschränkt. Wenn man eine Stiftung errichten will, dann ist die Ausstattung mit Vermögen unabdingbar. Das Vermögen muss der Höhe nach ausreichend sein, um den Zweck der Stiftung dauerhaft und nachhaltig aus den Erträgen des Vermögens verwirklichen zu können. Bei gemeinnützigen Stiftungen folgt nach der Errichtung die Prüfung durch das Finanzamt, das eine vorläufige Bescheinigung über die Gemeinnützigkeit ausstellt, wenn die Anforderungen des Gemeinnützigkeitsrechts erfüllt sind. In einigen Bundesländern erfolgt diese Prüfung bereits im Anerkennungsverfahren durch das Finanzministerium des Landes. Große Stiftungen Die größten Stiftungen gemessen am Stiftungsvermögen in Deutschland sindStand 2006, Quelle: Bundesverband Deutscher Stiftungen, "Stiftungen in Zahlen", www.Stiftungen.org/statistik: Die Angaben zu den Stiftungsvermögen sind mit einer gewissen Vorsicht zu genießen: So zählt zum Beispiel zum Vermögen der Bertelsmann Stiftung eine Beteiligung an der Bertelsmann AG in Höhe von 76,9 Prozent des Aktienkapitals.Quelle: Website der Bertelsmann AG, http://www.bertelsmann.de/bertelsmann_corp/wms41/bm/index.php?ci=100&language=1 Mangels Börsennotierung der Bertelsmann AG lässt sich der Wert der Anteile jedoch nicht ohne eine Bewertung des Unternehmens ermitteln und fließt daher nur mit dem Buchwert in die Statistik des Bundesverbandes ein. Österreich In Österreich gibt es die Privatstiftung gemäß Privatstiftungsgesetz (PSG, 1993) oder Sparkassengesetz und die (meist alten) Stiftungen nach den Fonds- und Stiftungsgesetzen der Bundesländer und des Bundes. Als wesentlicher Unterschied zu anderen Europäischen Stiftungsrechten kann eine österreichische Privatstiftung einen rein privatrechtlichen Zweck aufweisen. Im Vergleich zur Stiftung bürgerlichen Rechts nach deutschem Recht, dürfen österreichische Stiftungen allerdings keine gewerbsmäßige Tätigkeit betreiben, sondern dienen im Wesentlichen der Verwaltung von Vermögen. Wie in Deutschland können Privatstiftungen gemeinnützig sein, müssen es aber nicht. Überwiegend werden sie zu privatnützigen Zwecken errichtet. Mischformen nennt man doppelnützig. Die Privatstiftung muss einen Vorstand haben, der aus mindestens drei Personen besteht. Begünstigte, deren Ehegatten und nahen Angehörigen können nicht Mitglied des Stiftungsvorstands werden. Anders als zum Beispiel in Deutschland ist es also nicht möglich, dass sich der Stifter zum Alleinvorstand bestellt und auf diese Weise die Ausschüttungen an seine Familie steuert. Wird Vermögen auf eine privatnützige Privatstiftung übertragen, kommt ein im Vergleich zur sonst anwendbaren Schenkungsteuer ermäßigter Steuersatz zur Anwendung. Bei der Ausschüttung von Mitteln an die Begünstigten muss die Privatstiftung auf den ausgeschütteten Betrag Kapitalertragsteuer für Rechnung des Begünstigten an das Finanzamt abführen. Im Ergebnis wird also die Übertragung auf die Stiftung gering besteuert und es kommt zu einer nachgelagerten Besteuerung bei der Ausschüttung. Schweiz Das Stiftungsrecht der Schweiz ist in Art. 80–89 ZGB geregelt und gilt weltweit als eines der liberalsten. Deshalb ist in der Schweiz die Stiftung eine häufig anzutreffende Rechtsform. Zur Gründung einer Stiftung muss ein Vermögen für einen besonderen Zweck eingesetzt werden. Der Stifter hat durch eine Stiftungsurkunde seinen Willen zur Errichtung einer selbständigen Stiftung darzutun, das Einlagevermögen der Stiftung anzugeben und den Zweck der Stiftung zu umschreiben. Die Stiftung wird in das Handelsregister eingetragen, außer es handelt sich um eine kirchliche Stiftung bzw. eine Familienstiftung. Grundsätzlich unterstehen sie der Aufsicht staatlicher Stellen (z. B. Gemeinde, Kanton, Bund). Die Aufsicht muss dem Willen des Stifters folgen. Seit dem 1. Jan. 2006 ist das revidierte Stiftungsrecht in Kraft. Es hat einige Neuerungen gebracht, u. a. * Einführung einer Revisionsstelle * Verbesserung des Gläubigerschutzes * Buchführungspflicht für die Stiftung Die Personalvorsorge-Einrichtungen (BVG, die sogenannte 2. Säule) haben in der Regel die Rechtsform der Stiftung. Fürstentum Liechtenstein Stiftungen sind in Liechtenstein ein seit achtzig Jahren genutztes Mittel zur Vermögensverwaltung. Der Vorteil von familienrechtlichen Stiftungen besteht darin, dass Familienvermögen beisammen gehalten werden können. Stiftungen können – wie Anstalten und Aktiengesellschaften – zur Steuerhinterziehung genutzt werden. Nach liechtensteinischem Recht errichtete Familienstiftungen erlauben es, auch sich selbst oder Angehörige zu begünstigen, sowie ein Vermögen von seinem tatsächlichen Eigentümer zu trennen und somit zu anonymisieren.Schütz, Der Betrieb vom 21.03.2008, Heft 12, Seite 603 - 607 Nur dem Liechtensteiner Anwalt und Treuhänder muss der Name des Stifters und der Stiftungszweck bekanntgegeben werden. Das Stiftungsvermögen muss sich auf mindestens 30.000 Franken (rund 18.000 Euro) belaufen. Im Gegensatz zu den Stiftungen der meisten Länder kann eine liechtensteinische Stiftung vom Stifter jederzeit wieder aufgelöst werden. Der Stifter kann Zweck und Verwaltung des Stiftungsvermögens bis auf wenige Ausnahmen frei bestimmen. Eine behördliche Genehmigung ist nicht erforderlich, die Einrichtung einer Stiftung dauert nur wenige Tage. Zudem werden Stiftungen in Liechtenstein wie auch die sogenannten Sitzgesellschaften ohne eigenen Geschäftsbetrieb mit jährlich 0,1 Prozent, mindestens einer jährlichen Pauschale von 1.000 Schweizer Franken besteuert. Beläuft sich das Vermögen auf mehr als zwei Millionen Schweizer Franken oder zehn Millionen Euro, wird die Kapitalsteuer nochmals auf 0,075 bzw. 0,05 Prozent reduziert. Bei Stiftern mit Wohnsitz außerhalb Liechtensteins fallen Schenkungs- oder Erbschaftssteuern nicht in Liechtenstein selbst an, sondern müssen beim Transfer des Vermögens an den Fiskus des Wohnsitzlandes abgeführt werden.Liechtensteiner Stiftungen: Alpen-Asyl für flüchtige Millionen, Spiegel Online, 14. Februar 2008 Ausländischen Steuerfahndern oder Staatsanwälten wird bei Fiskaldelikten keine Amtshilfe durch Liechtensteiner Behörden gewährt. Großes Aufsehen erregt das im Februar 2008 bekanntgewordene Ermittlungsverfahren in Deutschland gegen hunderte von Verdächtigen, die diesen Weg der Steuerflucht genutzt haben sollen. Aber nicht nur Steuerhinterziehung wird durch das liechtensteinische Stiftungsmodell begünstigt. Die Trennung von Vermögen und Eigentümer und die große Anonymität begünstigen prinzipiell auch Geldwäsche. So wurde Anfang April 2008 gemeldet, dass eine liechtensteinische Stiftung im Verdacht steht, Geld für die spanische Terrororganisation ETA gewaschen zu haben.ETA nutzt Liechtenstein-Stiftung. Auf: Frankfurter Rundschau FR-online.de Einzelnachweise Literatur (Auswahl) ;Deutschland * Bundesverband Deutscher Stiftungen (Hrsg.): Verzeichnis Deutscher Stiftungen. 3 Bde. und CD-Rom. Verlag Deutscher Stiftungen, Berlin 2008, ISBN 3-927645-95-8 (3 Bde.) / ISBN 3-927645-97-4 (Bd. 1 mit CD-Rom) / ISBN 3-927645-96-6 (3 Bde. mit CD-Rom). * Hedda Hoffmann-Steudner: Die Gründung einer Stiftung. Ein Leitfaden für Stifter und Berater. (= StiftungsRatgeber, Band 1.) Verlag Deutscher Stiftungen, Berlin 2008, ISBN 3-927645-29-X. * Werner Seifart (begr.), Axel von Campenhausen (Hrsg.): Stiftungsrechts-Handbuch. 3. Auflage. Verlag C.H. Beck, München 2009, ISBN 978-3-406-54681-5. * Stiftung & Sponsoring: Das Magazin für Nonprofit-Management und -Marketing, Stiftung&Sponsoring Verlag, Essen 1998 ff., ;Europa * Klaus J. Hopt, Dieter Reuter (Hrsg.): Stiftungsrecht in Europa. Stiftungsrecht und Stiftungsrechtsreform in Deutschland, den Mitgliedstaaten der Europäischen Union, der Schweiz, Liechtenstein und den USA. Carl Heymanns Verlag, Köln 2001, ISBN 978-3-452-24942-5. ;USA * Dwight F. Burlingame: Philanthropy in America: A Comprehensive Historical Encyclopedia. ABC-CLIO, Santa Barbara, California 2004, ISBN 978-1-57607-860-0. * Joan Roelofs: Foundations and Public Policy: The Mask of Pluralism, State University of New York Press, Albany 2003, ISBN 978-0-7914-5641-5. Weblinks Deutschland: * Bundesverband Deutscher Stiftungen Österreich: * Stiftungseingangssteuerrecht, Besteuerung von Privatstiftungen (PDF-Datei; 192 kB) * Was bedeutet «umfassend» im Stiftungseingangssteuergesetz? Liechtensteinische Juristenzeitung 1/2009, 1 ff * Artikel zum österreichischen Stiftungsrecht („Privatstiftung“) * Gesetzestexte, Entscheidungen und Richtlinien im. PDF-Format * Publikationen zum österreichischen Stiftungsrecht Schweiz: * Dachverband der Schweizer Vergabestiftungen * Eidgenössische Stiftungsaufsicht Wikilinks Kategorie:Stiftung